


Orchids & Mojitos (mix surprisingly well)

by ZhiLu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: /dabs tenderly/, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, CEO! Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, M/M, Omega Han Jisung | Han, slight age gap, soft, they are destined for each other /sobs, this isn't going to be a slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhiLu/pseuds/ZhiLu
Summary: Yes, Minho had wanted a soulmate. Who wouldn't? But later in his life, when he was older, his place as the CEO of a growing company established, his office hours shorter. Then he'd love to have someone to converse with, maybe they could play chess and have some cats.When fate decided to ignore every single one of his wishes and threw a 19-year-old opportunity jobber with bright blond hair and big dreams at his feet, well... He might not mind it as much as he thought he would.(Alternatively: The minsung CEO x young&broke A/B/O you didn't know you needed (and might not need anyway))





	1. Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi please bear with me I can't do introductory chapters but it might get better

The door to the office clicked shut. CEO Lee held his business smile for a few seconds longer than needed, in case his oh-so-important business partner came back because he had "another great idea" to share.

Then Minho groaned deeply, letting himself fall back against his thankfully quite comfortable office chair and immediately loosening his tie a bit, his eyes and mind wandering. He'd never get used to that damn thing cutting off his windpipe. 

He let his gaze lock firmly onto the abstract, colorful painting to the right of his desk. Changbin and Eunkyung had persuaded him to hang it there, right above his sofa, to give the room a nicer atmosphere. Minho thought it was bullshit but he couldn't care less. He didn't care much about art.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by a gentle knock, instantly recognizing the sound.

Minho grinned as the door opened slowly. Speak of the devil.

"Minho-sshi, how was your business talk?", Eunkyung inquired, voice soft and calm like always.  
"Good", Minho offered, not in the mood to have a lot of social interaction right after an exhausting talk like this. This dude from Samsung had really thought he was going somewhere. 

Eunkyung nodded, tilting her head to the side slightly, long, black ponytail swishing from side to side. "I'm glad", she answered with an honest smile and looked down at the appointment calendar in her hands, "Your next appointment is at 7 pm, so in about an hour."

Minho groaned loudly, putting his right forearm over his eyes. "That charity thing, right? God, no."

His secretary gave a small chuckle, keeping it short to still sound professional. "Yes, down in the town-hall. It's important for publicity reason that you show yourself there, Minho-sshi-"

"I know, I know", Minho shuts her up by waving his left hand in the air.

"They are annoying, right? Charity events like this."

Minho glanced at her from under his arm, shrugging without much effort.  
"It would sure be nicer to have an Omega by your side during this times, right? An omega that could release your… tension."  
Minho certainly didn't miss the flirty tone and the innuendo. He grinned lazily.

"You know I don't have time for a relationship", he said, eyes wandering her body.

"Just saying", Eunkyung winked at him before she took a bow and stated: "I'll wait for you out here in half an hour. I'll get back to work then!"

When Minho gave no real response his door clicked shut again.

He lifted his arm and laid it back down on his office chair, slightly spinning in his seat, keeping his dark eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Eunkyung's flirting wasn't a new thing, not at all. Minho knew she was an attractive Omega - he often caught his business partners looking after her or even bluntly flirting with her. Even some of his colleagues sometimes told him how much they envied him.

Sure, Eunkyung had nice hips, a great figure in general, just short enough to be becoming to an Omega and her typical dark blue eyes fascinated him quite a lot. But there wasn't more. While her flirting appealed to his inner Alpha, doing a great deal for his self-confidence, he barely felt the need to reciprocate with a phrase indicating interest.

It was like he had said - Minho didn't have time for relationships. And he wasn't an Alpha like that, having one time flings.  
He might be a little cursed in that matter.

His gaze lowered to his inner wrist, to the place his soulmate tattoo would appear when he'd meet his other half. These days, people found their soulmates way more often than before, having more opportunities to meet people. Minho heard that the soulmate tattoo could also appear if you were only looking at the picture of your other half but he wasn't sure if that was just myth.

There were a lot of rumors surrounding this mystical string of destiny. Science hadn't found an answer to the question of the mechanics behind the system yet so people made up and believed whatever they wanted about it. 

Minho was a skeptical person, one had to be in his field, but he caught himself thinking about that one person that might be his perfect fit more and more often the older he got. He'd met countless people on his way up the career ladder, had shaken oh so many hands on business events, but the supposed burn of his wrist had never happened. On one hand, he was glad about it - a soulmate meant an Omega that was bound to him, a complicated relationship with a near stranger. On the other, he couldn't help but yearn for that one person who was supposed to be his until the end of his life.

With a sigh Minho broke out of his thoughts, switching his laptop on. With a glance to the clock hanging on his wall he decided to get some work done before he had to get going.

-

The town-hall was so crowded and suffocatingly full of different scents, Minho felt slightly dizzy. Going from his scent-proofed office to a public place was always a challenge, making him quite tense. Still, he knew he needed to be professional. Smile for the camera, deliver the gracious cheque, shake hands and make semi-friendly small-talk. Minho was sick of it. Rationally he'd know that this was part of being the CEO of a big company. Emotionally he hadn't been prepared in the slightest.

He had just finished talking to an older Beta, apparently one of the founders of the charity Minho's company had decided to support. The Alpha had kept the talk short and simple (because he didn't even know what this charity was for), took a picture with the friendly man and had excused himself to get a glass of champagne. When Eunkyung had met a friend, another secretary, Minho had allowed her to go with her and mingle on her own.  
Standing slightly leaning on a wall, sipping the actually quite good champagne, he sighed for what felt like the hundredth time on this wonderful Tuesday.

"Having fun there, Hyung?"

Minho managed to suppress his flinch at the unexpected voice, turning towards the familiar scent of citrus mixed with earthy tones. "Changbin", he gave his friend an honest smile, "Not quite."

Changbin made a fake indignant sound, looking left and right and finally locking eyes on a waiter coming their way with a tray of drinks. They waited in silence for a few moments until the small, seemingly Beta girl came close to them on her mission, Changbin quickly grabbing a glass of the same champagne Minho was drinking off her with a quick and muttered 'thanks'.

"You had a meeting with the Samsung guy today, right? What was his name again… Park Sungjoon?"

"Sungjin. Quite the guy, has a lot of ambitions and seems to be quite passionate about his work. Talking to him was exhausting but I'm thinking about that deal he proposed. Well…", Minho shifted slightly, grinning down at his smaller Alpha friend, "Let's not talk business here, shall we? I'm not that much of a workaholic."

"True. So, how have you been these days?"The small-talk between the two of them was flowing easily. Changbin was working in the upper ranks of a big music industry. They had been great friends since the first day of an economics class in university, having bonded over mutual circumstances and similarities, for example how much they didn't want to study economics. Since then, Changbin had been a stable constant in his life.

Unfortunately, the two of them were not talking among themselves for long.

"Ahh, CEO Lee~", a voice chirped from not far to their left. Minho knew that voice - it was time for his business smile again.

"Oh, Choi-sshi. How nice to see you."

Changbin snickered into his hand beside him, taking a long gulp out of his glass to mask his amusement. Apparently, his fake-friendliness hadn't nearly been as convincing as Minho had thought. 

Choi Jangmi didn't seem to care much though. Minho resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the smell that invaded his nose. Vanilla. And pretty strong Vanilla at that. It wasn't uncommon for Beta women to spray themselves with perfume advertised specifically for them, giving them a scent they naturally lacked. Due to their generally terrible noses, none of them ever noticed that they smelt so hardcore that it was already revolting. Tragic. Adding on to his immediate dislike to her scent, Jangmi was wearing a rather low-cut dress, seemingly defying all laws of physics with her bra. 

Unfortunately, Choi Jangmi was the daughter of the mayor and wasn't as unimportant as Minho would have wished.

"Ah, you flatter me!", her voice was pitched so high Minho was faintly reminded of a tea kettle, "I saw the donation your company made for the Domestic Homeless Foundation! You're so generous~ We should drink a toast!"

"Thank you, my lady. It was nothing though", Minho tried to calm her down, trying his best to think of an excuse out of this situation. 

"Don't be like that, Minho-sshi!", the woman daringly switched to his first name, giving him a wink. Changbin chocked on his drink, barely concealing his amusement any longer. The older Alpha pushed his elbow into the other's ribs with a bit of force.

But because of his attempts to silence his best friend Minho didn't have the opportunity to flee the situation, as Jangmi had already turned around and was looking for a waiter. "Hey, you!", she shouted at a small figure not far from them, sweetness in her voice only remaining in the least bit. Minho fixed his gaze on his feet. Why was everyone around here this fake?

"So, Minho-sshi, I wanted to talk to you about something. My father is looking forward to a new project next year…"

Before Jangmi could finish introducing this 'something' she wanted to talk to Minho about, footsteps and a new scent neared them and a boy in a suit entered the Alpha's peripheral vision. 

Suddenly, his inner Alpha roared and his head snapped up to his right, staring right into bright blue eyes. 

It was a weird feeling if Minho was being honest. He grew impossibly hot in a matter of heartbeats, his stomach turning like he was free falling, his eyes opening wider and almost bulging out of their sockets.

And then came the weirdest sensation of them all. His left wrist started burning like fire was licking a path over his skin but instead of the pain Minho was expecting, it felt… right.

The Alpha didn't have much time to ponder the thought though before blue eyes mirrored his expression of undisguised shock.

It felt like everything happened in slow-motion. He had to use all power of mankind to rip away his eyes from staring into the deep skies, only to witness the slim wrist holding up the tray of colourful liquids starting to shake slightly, eventually flinching violently.

The next thing Minho felt was cold shock, a mix of sticky liquid smelling strongly of the searing stink of alcohol covering his face and upper body. He inhaled air sharply out of reflex and almost choked on the air surrounding him, coughing quickly.

"Oh shit", a soft voice muttered close to his ear, numbed of all emotion.


	2. White Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, tears began to well up in his eyes. He didn't dare look up at the Alpha, too afraid of having a complete mental breakdown.
> 
> The name made it real. Lee Minho. That was the name of the person he was destined to be with, no, rather forced to be with. He didn't even know why that was such a bad thing - a change from his current lifestyle was very welcome actually and most young Omegas were yearning for the day they met their other half.
> 
> Everything was just a little… much right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seems angsty but it's actually not that angsty I promise

"I can't believe this is happening."

Jisung groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

He was so done with this day.

As the young Omega sat on that stupid uncomfortable chair in this stupid storage room at this stupid event, he really contemplated whether Lady Luck was on heat leave or something.

The day began with him oversleeping, coming in late to his work at the bakery and being scolded mercilessly, being told he was 'unfit' by the tie-guy at the job interview, having a small mental breakdown before leaving to wait tables for this event of stuck-up snobs…  
And now this.

"I'm still hoping this is a nightmare", the other occupant of the room spoke up.

Ah yeah, there was someone with him. Jisung tried to discreetly peer at the Alpha through his fingers. The other seemed to be in a similar state as he was - hair messed up from being run through too many times, tie loosely hanging around a strained neck, eyes stuck up on the ceiling.

His Alpha. That dude other there… He was Jisung's soulmate.

It was all a matter of moments, the past events of the evening blurring together. One second he was being harassed by some no-good, over-confident Beta, the next he was waved over to someone else, obviously using the chance to get out of the uncomfortable situation immediately.

And Jisung had made the best first impression possible. The moment he had locked eyes with the older man, his wrist had started itching and twitching, making him drop the entire tray of glasses, spilling everything on his newly-found mate.

Suddenly, the Alpha had stalked towards him, sticky and wet, releasing a low growl in his throat. Before Jisung had had a lucid grab on his movements, his lizard brain moved him forwards, trying to meet the older half-way.

Before he could do so, a firm grip on the Omega's newly tattooed wrist had pulled him and shoved him into a small room. As Jisung was recovering from the small shock of being manhandled, a strong scent of anger hit his nostrils, making him look up just as the door was hurriedly thrown shut.

And that's the situation they've both been stuck in for the last twenty minutes. At first, the Alpha had slammed his hand against the door repeatedly, making Jisung effectively fear for his life. 

Then he'd given up and silence had fallen between them.

It was… incredible awkward. They didn't even know each other's names. They didn't even dare look at each other properly. Even so, their scents mingled in the small room.   
Was this how this was supposed to happen? At least Jisung's inner Omega was having the time of his life. His Alpha, this close? 

Suddenly, the other's rough voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Why the fuck are we even stuck here?", the older seemed to be talking to the ceiling, his eyes still fixed on it.

"Are you seriously asking this or…?", Jisung questioned, voice bewildered, now openly staring at the other.

Then, the Alpha turned towards him. Damn. Things could certainly be worse for Jisung right now.

The older had dark brown hair, parted slightly off center. He had intense, very deep dark Alpha eyes sitting on top of high cheekbones. The equally dark business suit accented the hard line of his shoulders as well as the broad chest.

He was so handsome that Jisung got angry. Who was he to be this hot?  
"Obviously", handsome Alpha rolled his eyes, making Jisung even angrier. Oh great. He was an asshole. 

"Well, we're obviously stuck here because we just recognized each other as our destined partner", the Omega replied reluctantly, letting the anger flow into his voice.

The older raised one eyebrow at the harsh tone but thankfully didn't comment on it.  
"And why is that a problem?", his voice stayed calm, apparently genuinely curious.  
"Oh my god, don't you learn anything at those Alpha schools?!", Jisung burst out, seriously annoyed now. He didn't even know why the other's ignorance bothered him that much - it was probably his dissatisfaction at the blatant difference in education, as it was a great symbol for what was wrong with their society, and the nervous energy humming in the air.

The Alpha looked kind of uncomfortable, fingers twitching at the edges of the table he was sitting on.

Jisung sighed deeply, taking pity on the older. When thought about more rationally, it was definitely clear that the other had no direct fault for how the system was working, no direct fault in Jisung's own little Omega misery.

"Okay, so, both our brains could have gone completely lizard and because there were other Alphas present, you could have… Well, uhm, snapped at others… To, you know… Protect 'your' Omega and all that…", the younger felt awkward. Stating something like that when you yourself are the Omega in question just felt plain weird.

"I see…", the older offered, still seemingly surprised by the new information, "That would explain why I went a little berserk there without being able to snap myself out of it."

"Yeah", Jisung affirmed, eyes fixing on his own dark boots.

The atmosphere was tense but in the weirdest way, Jisung had ever experienced. He felt riled up, restless, as if he was constantly shaking because of adrenaline. He felt like he was suffocating with every inhale, but somehow he couldn't help but suck in the heavy air like a man drowning.

Pheromones were a crazy thing.

"What's your name?", the Omega broke the silence, not being able to take the constant racing of his mind anymore.

"Lee Minho", the other's answer was curt, but not cold, "What about you?"

"Han Jisung", the younger replied, voice cracking. Lee Minho. Lee Minho. Lee Minho. The two words echoed in his mind, making him swallow. His heart began to race. What was happening to him? And why?

Suddenly, tears began to well up in his eyes. He didn't dare look up at the Alpha, too afraid of having a complete mental breakdown.

The name made it real. Lee Minho. That was the name of the person he was destined to be with, no, rather forced to be with. He didn't even know why that was such a bad thing - a change from his current lifestyle was very welcome actually and most young Omegas were yearning for the day they met their other half.

Everything was just a little… much right now.

"Jisung-ah… Your scent…", Minho whispered, voice painfully loud in the quiet of the small room. His voice had lost the neutral base that had been carefully and professionally kept throughout their short conversation. 

His scent? It was difficult for people to smell themselves but when Jisung took another panicked inhale he could taste the disgusting aroma of anxiety on his tongue. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to break out of this, because fuck, not the right timing. This was supposed to be the best moment of his life.

Suddenly, a different scent crawled up his nose, straight into his brain.

It surrounded him completely, like the comfortable weight of a heavy blanket, stopping his slight shaking almost instantly.

Fruity citrus, a taste of sugary sweet as well as the burn of bitterness. Jisung focused all of his senses on analyzing the air filling up the room, losing all coherent thought.

A feeling of warm… fuzziness, for the lack of a better word, bloomed in his chest, spreading throughout his whole body. The Omega wouldn't call his state of mind calm, but rather empty. In the most comforting way.

As Jisung slowly came back to himself, he opened his eyes, raising them up. He blinked owlishly at Minho crouching right in front of him (when did he even get there?), letting his gaze flow over every little blemish on the Alpha's pale skin, over every hard and soft line making up his facial expression, over the slightly visible ring separating his iris from the rest of the black in his big eyes.

Only when his eyes slipped back down to red lips, Jisung noticed the other was talking.

"That's it… You're alright…", the voice was velvety. The Omega hadn't been spoken to as softly as this for a very long time. Or maybe it wasn't that long ago? He wasn't really sure, everything was a bit fuzzy.

Jisung felt himself smiling, the corners of his lips sluggishly turning upwards as he slowly raised his right hand, stretching slightly. The Alpha's shoulders were just in reach, Jisung's fingers curling around the flesh with little difficulty. 

He watched drowsily as the other mirrored his expression slowly, noticing the bit of hesitation and confusion but the thought flying away like an air balloon in the wind. It wasn't important. Everything was fine.

What could possibly be wrong with his Alpha this close?

Jisung reached out with his other hand, leaning forward to wrap his left arm around the older's neck.

The concentration of the scent seemed to decrease slightly, making the aroma weaker and weaker. Jisung felt a whine break out from the back of his throat at the realization.   
His head fell forward, face shooting forward to chase the scent to its source. 

The Omega sighed deeply, burying his face completely into the warm side of the Alpha's neck. The shirt underneath him was still a bit damp but the slight aroma of champagne wasn't so bad.

There was something else in the scent now, a slightly bitter note, and the Alpha's body went a bit tense, but Jisung's lizard brain decided to ignore it as all his senses were completely drowned in the scent of pure warmth, for the lack of a better description.

Suddenly, his butt slipped off the edge of the chair he had been sitting on, letting his entire body fall forward onto the body he was currently hugging.

Minho made a surprised noise underneath him, followed by a small grunt as the both of them hit the ground. The impact was softened for Jisung, as his head laid now on the Alpha's broad chest, his body spread over the other's warm one.

Jisung sighed deeply and contently, inhaling the scent now again completely surrounding him, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

His human pillow seemed to try and get his attention because he was touching the younger's arms, shaking him slightly, but Jisung couldn't care less. He was way too tired, way too satisfied and warm.

His eyes fell closed as his calm mind quickly drifted away into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this happened lol  
> oof what did Minho do? lmao   
> other question why don't I have a Minho in my life that can do this?  
> btw 100 points for everyone who can guess what Minho's scent is like:D  
> ah I forgot to mention this last chapter but the girls I mentioned last chapters are OCs bc I unfortunately barely know any girl groups :(  
> Thank you for reading! I'm looking forward to your thoughts in the comments <3


End file.
